Just Another Day In Paradise
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Sequel to We Danced... Tommy and Kim live in the their own little paradise! yeah i know summary sucks! but please read! TommyKim Timeframe: Post DT


Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, if I did this fan fiction would happen.

* * *

A/N: Sequel to We Danced. Post Dino Thunder, five years. Tommy and Kim are married with two kids Lizzie and Sky twins. They are both 5. (And no is coincidence that the boy's name is Sky… it's the same one! I love having Sky their son!)

* * *

Tommy wakes up to the smell of bacon and notices Kim not beside him. He gets up to travel towards the Kitchen to see Kim cooking breakfast. Tommy smiled and walked over to her and hugged her waist.

_The kids screaming_

"Mommy! Lizzie took my toy!" a little boy cried coming into the room

"No I didn't!" a little girl said coming into the room

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't"

_Phone ringing _

Kim was about to say something when the phone rang.

"Tommy, please handle them" Kim said running to the phone

"Ok so what happened?" Tommy asked getting down to their level

"Sky thinks I stole his toy, but I didn't! This one is mine" Lizzie complained

"No you took it from me" Sky argued

"I did not!"

"Did so"

"Did not"

"Can you guys share?" Tommy asked

"I guess" Lizzie and Sky said at the same time

"Good… now you two please play nice"

"Yes, Daddy" they both said

Tommy smiled as they both walked back into the room he turned to see Kim getting off the phone. She turned to him and smiled too. Tommy was about to kiss her when…

_Dog barking at the mailman bringing  
That stack of bills - overdue  
_

"BARK! BARK! BARK!" the dog barked

"Lady Quiet!" Kim said

"It's probably the mailman" Tommy said

"I'll get it" Kim said walking to get the mail

_Good morning baby, how are you?  
Got a half hour, quick shower  
_

Kim walks back in and Tommy grabs her

"Good morning" He said giving her a kiss

"Morning… it's 11:30"

"Still morning" He stated

"Go get ready and breakfast will be ready for you" She said giving him a kiss

Tommy kissed her back then ran up stairs to take a shower, quick one so he could eat. After the shower he walked downstairs to see Kim finish making breakfast.

_Take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour  
My funny face makes you laugh  
Twist the top on and I put it back  
_

Tommy walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and took out a milk carton and drank from it, Tommy makes a face.

Kim starts laughing

"Sour much?" Kim asked

"You think"

"That's what you get for drinking it and always putting it back"

"You did cook with this one, did you?"

"Nope, I'm smart! I got another one" Kim said with a smiled

Tommy smiled back and put the carton back into the fridge, making Kim laugh more.

"How about I finish cooking breakfast?" Tommy asked

"Sure" Kim said "I should probably start the laundry" Kim said grabbing a basket "Sky! Lizzie! One of you want to help mommy bring this down stair?" Kim asked into the living

"I'm coming!" they both shouted coming in

They both grabbed an end and helped took it downstairs. Kim was trying to start the machine, but it didn't turn on.

"DARN!" Kim shouted not wanting to swear in front of her kids

_There goes the washing machine  
Baby, don't kick it.  
I promise I'll fix it  
Long about a million other things_

"What is it?" Tommy asked calling down stairs

"Washing machine's dead" Kim called up, and then kicked it

"Beautiful, don't kick it, I'll fix it"

"You or Hayley?"

"I will… when I get to it"

_Well, it's ok. It's so nice  
It's just another day in paradise  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be_

"Soon!" Kim said she set the basket down and grabbed the one from Lizzie and Sky and set it next to the other. They grabbed her hands and they walked upstairs.

"Breakfast is ready" Tommy said

"YAY!" Lizzie and Sky said taking a seat

He set the food on the table and they started eating.

_Well, it's two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the lord every night  
For just another day in paradise_

Tommy grabbed Kim's hand under the table.

"Nice morning, huh?" Kim asked

"Not really, but I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world"

Kim smiled "Neither would I"

They looked at Lizzie and Sky eating

"It's our own little paradise" Kim murmured

"Our own little paradise… I like that"

* * *

_Friday, you're late  
Guess we'll never make our dinner date  
At the restaurant you start to cry  
Baby, we'll just improvise _

Ding Dong

Tommy went to answer the door to see Kira

"Isn't today Friday?" Kira asked

"Yeah"

"So, I'm supposed to baby sit, right?"

"Yeah"

"Then why isn't Kim's car here?"

"I don't know where she is…" Tommy said sounding worried

"Maybe she got caught up at work" Kira stated

"Maybe…"

A few minutes later Kim appeared

"I'm so sorry, go ahead Kira, you can go home… I'm sorry you had to come all the way here"

"It's fine Kim, I told you whenever I'm in town" Kira said

"Thanks again" Kim said hugging her

"Any time, bye" Kira said leaving

As soon as Kira leaves Kim starts crying

"I'm sorry, today was suppose to be our day"

"Beautiful, we'll just improvise" Tommy said kissing her hand

Then going to phone and called someone

_Well, plan B looks like  
Dominos' pizza in the candle light  
Then we'll tippy toe to our room  
Make a little love that's overdue _

"I like this" Kim said

They were sitting on the living room floor with the food on the coffee table. Tommy ordered Dominos Pizza and got soda and lit candles as they ate.

"It was a good idea" Tommy said

"Very Romantic" Kim said getting up to sit in his lap

"Very romantic? Or just a little?"

"Very" She said seductively and kissed him passionately

When they broke they were both panting

"You know the kids are sleeping" Tommy said huskily

"Are they, now?"

"Yup"

"Let's go"

They got up and started making their way to their room. They got into the room and kissed again, but then they heard.

_But somebody had a bad dream  
Mama and daddy  
Can me and my teddy  
Come in to sleep in between?  
_

"Mommy?"

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" They asked and they turned to see Lizzie and Sky in the walking into the doorway, with their teddies in their arms, holding hands.

"We had a bad dream" Lizzie said for both them "Can we sleep with you?"

"Come on" Kim said pulling back the covers for them, then went to change in the bathroom. Kim came out brushing her hair, and then Tommy went in to change. He came out see Kim pulling the covers over the two.

_Yeah it's ok. It's so nice.  
It's just another day in paradise.  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Well, it's two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the lord every night  
For just another day in paradise _

"Another day" Tommy whispered to Kim and kissed her

"Promise?"

"Promise" he said kissing her again  
"I love you, Tommy"

"I love you too, beautiful"

_Well, it's ok. It's so nice.  
It's just another day in paradise.  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the lord every night  
For just another day in paradise _

Kim got into bed on her side, Tommy came around that side and tucked her in. Kim smiled. Tommy bent down and kissed her, then went around to his side got in the covers. A few minutes later Kim was asleep, he sat up a little, he looked at Kim, Lizzie holding onto her and Sky holding onto her.

'This is perfect… I wouldn't trade this for anything' Tommy thought lying down

_For just another day in paradise  
Well, it's the kids screaming. The phone ringing  
Just another day  
Well, it's Friday. You're late  
Oh yeah, it's just another day in paradise_

Before Tommy went to sleep he thought about the week. Lizzie and Sky fighting, the phone constantly ringing, the washing machine died, Kim was late for dinner so they had a dinner picnic…

"Yup it is our own little paradise" Was Tommy's last thought before going sleep

* * *

A/N: YAY! This is done, I heard this song, and I thought perfect song for making a Sequel!!! So I made one! anyway! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
